Kartal
Kartal vecizeleri *Kartal için bir güvercini mağlup etmek bir şeref değildir. İtalyan atasözleri * Kartal avını öldürmeden önce göğün en tepesine çıkartıp aşağı bırakırmış ... Kurtlar vadisi dizisi * Kartal, atmacagiller (Accipitridae) familyasından çok sayıda yırtıcı kuş türünün ortak adı. Özellikleri Kanatları ve kuyrukları geniş, bacakları tüylü, iri yırtıcılardır. 2-3 yılda ergenliğe ulaşırlar. Uçuşta sıkça dönerek yükselirler, belirgin parmakları, yukarı kıvrılır. Ormanlar ve dağlarda yaşarlar. Kaya girintilerinde ve ağaçlarda yuva yaparlar. Kartallar tek eşlidir. Yaşamları boyunca eş değiştirmedikleri gibi her yıl aynı yuvayı kullanırlar. Yuvaları genellikle kolay ulaşılamayacak yerlerdedir. Yuvayı bıraktıkları bir ya da birkaç yumurtanın kuluçka dönemi altı-sekiz hafta sürer. Yavruları yavaş gelişir ve ancak üç ya da dört yaşına giren kartalların erişkinlere özgü tüyleri çıkar.Kaya kartallarının yaklaşık olarak kanat açıklığı 1,5 metreyi bulur. Kartalların ortalama kaldırabilecekleri ağırlık 100kg'dir. Türleri *Kaya kartalı (Aquila chrysaetos) *Şah kartal (Aquila heliaca) *İspanyol şah kartalı (Aquila adalberti) *Bozkır kartalı (Aquila nipalensis) *Esmer kartal (Aquila rapax) *Büyük orman kartalı (Aquila clanga) *Küçük orman kartalı (Aquila pomarina) *Verreaux kartalı (Aquila verreauxii) *Gurney kartalı (Aquila gurneyi) *Wahlberg kartalı (Aquila wahlbergi) *Kama kuyruklu kartal (Aquila audax) *Tavşancıl (Aquila fasciatus) *Küçük kartal (Aquila pennata) *Küçük kartal (Aquila morphnoides) *Kızıl karınlı kartal (Aquila kienerii) *Harpiya kartalı (Harpia harpyja) *Maymun yiyen kartal (Pithecophaga jefferyi) Ayrıca bakınız *Deniz kartalı *Tavşancıl *Yılan kartalı *Harpya kartalı *Balık kartalı *Ve en güzel hayvandır Günlük hayatta kullanımı * Beşiktaş Jimnastik Kulübü'nün simgesi olan hayvan * Konyaspor'un simgesi olan hayvan (çift başlı) * Orta Asya'da Türklerin simgesi olan hayvan * Arnavutluk ülkesinin simgesi olan hayvan Dış bağlantılar *Kartal Sembolleri *http://ibc.lynxeds.com/family/hawks-eagles-accipitridae :1 Atmacagiller ( Accipitridae) ailesinden, yuvasını yüksek kayalıklar üzerinde kuran, etçil, güçlü, keskin görüşe sahip, iri bir yırtıcı kuş. Eski Türkçede شهباز yani şahbaz veya şehbaz olarakta kullanılırdı. Bazı metinlerde baz olarakta geçerdi. Baz kelimesi mesnevide de geçer. Kökeni peştuca olup kartal demektir. Şahbaz; aslında kelime anlamı olarak şah oynayanı veya şah kuşu demektir. Kartal'ın Farsçası aslında ukab olup; şahların simgesi olduğundan şah kuşu anlamında kullanılmıştır. Zamanla şahbaz daha kullanılır olmuştur. Fars kültürüyle horasan kültürü iç içe olduğundan zamanla şahbaz kartal anlamında Türkçeye'de girmiştir. Günümüzde Amasya'da bazı aileler tarafından soyadı olarakta şahbaz kullanılmaktadır. Eyüp Sabri Kartal'ın izniyle bu açıklama buraya alınmıştır. :1 "Kartal yükseldi yükseldi, kıyıdaki dağların üstünde küçüle küçüle göze görünmez oldu." (Necati Cumalı) :1 "Nilüfer, Tayyibeyi çağırdı yanına. Kitaptaki şekilleri taradılar. Tayyibe kartal kanatlarını andıran bir amblem gördü. "Bunu, seçtik." dedi adama Nilüfer. Adam işaret edilen şekle baktı, kitabın arka sayfasını karıştırdı. "Sufilerin amlemini seçmişsiniz. Zaten galiba müslüman demişlerdi albay için," dedi.'' (Aylin - Ayşe Kulin, Remzi Kitabevi, Birinci Basım: Temmuz, 1997) :1 Aquila : kara + talım ( "Altun kanatlıg talım kara kuş men." - Irk Bitig ) :1 kartal gözlü :1 yaban ellerde kartal bile karga gibidir :1 ötleği :kartal koy, kartal et, kartal ağacı, sakallı kartal, balık kartalı, deniz kartalı * }} * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 , * : 1 * : 1 , * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 , * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : , * : * : :1 kartal :1 :1 Bir, karçığay dahi denir * * * * el:kartal en:kartal fr:kartal hu:kartal io:kartal lt:kartal ro:kartal ru:kartal uk:kartal zh-min-nan:kartal Şahin ve kartal farkı Eski sözlüklerde tarifi ŞAHİN (C.: Şevâhin) *Doğan'a benzer bir kuş ki, av avlamak için terbiye olunur . * Zoolojide, Buteo buteo olarak tanımlanan, kartalgillerden, 50-55 cm uzunluğunda, Avrupa ve Asya'nın dağ, orman ve çalılıklarda yaşayan yırtıcı bir kuş . * Kartalgillerden, 50 - 55 cm uzunluğunda, Avrupa ve Asya'nın ormanlık ve çalılık yerlerinde yaşayan yırtıcı bir kuş (Buteo buteo) Türk kültüründe kartal TÜRKLÜĞÜN HAKİMİYET SEMBOLÜ:ÇİFT BAŞLI KARTAL image00129.jpg Müşrik yani pagan inancı olan Şamanizme göre; yer ile göğün arasındaki çelik kapıyı tutan kartal. Orta Asya pagan Türk inancına göre, insanlara gökyüzü ve yeryüzü yolculuklarında refakat eden koruyucu varlıklar kuş şeklindedir. Yükseklik, ululuk timsali kartalın, kutsal sayılması Altay kaya resimlerinden bellidir. Türkler kılıç kabzalarında bozkurt, at ve çift başlı kartal kabartma figürlerini kullanmışlardır. Orta Asya inanışlarında ve müşrik pagan şamanist eski Türkler de “Kartaldan türeme” inancı oldukça yaygın görülmektedir. Bu inanış efsanelerde de kendini gösterir ; Yakut Türklerinde rastladığımız bu efsane şamanın kartaldan türediğine dairdir. Yakutların, uzun direklerin tepesine çift başlı kartal yontusu koydukları biliniyor. Ayrıca Attila’nın ordusunun sancağı üzerinde Bozkurt ile beraber kartalında var olduğu biliniyor. Bu figür Anadolu yerleşimlerinde de kullanılmış olup bunun en güzel örneklerini Hititler’in Alacahöyük ve Yazılıkaya’daki çift başlı kartal kabartmalarında görmekteyiz. Selçuklu Devleti de çift başlı kartal sembolünü kullanmıştır. Ayrıca Oğuz boylarının ongunlarının yırtıcı kuşlar olması da dikkat çekicidir. Türk halılarında en çok kullanılan canlı figürü kartaldır. Selçuklular zamanında yapılan Döner Kümbet(Kayseri), Hüdavent Hatun Türbesi(Niğde), Çifte Minareli Medrese (Erzurum), Yedi Kardeş Burcu(Diyarbakır) gibi mimari eserlerde çift başlı kartal figürü kullanılmıştır. Çift başlı kartal güç ve kudretin sembolüdür. Doğunun ve batının hakimiyetini sembolize eder. Çift Başlı Kartal sembolünü, Türkler Orta Asya kültüründen göçler ve fetihler sayesinde tüm Dünya’ya taşınmıştır. image00214.jpg Selçuklu Devleti Bayrağı image0037.jpg Selçuklu Türklerinde çift başlı kartal figürü image0046.jpg Divriği ulu camii Çift başlı kartal ve şahin kuşu image0055.jpg image0065.jpg Boğazkale Hattuşa Hitit çift başlı kartalı image0075.jpg Gevher Nesibe Sultan, Selçuklu Devleti’nin bayrağında da yer alan çift başlı kartal çiziminin önünde betimlenmiş. SELÇUKLU SÜSLEMELERİNDE ÇİFT BAŞLI KARTAL MOTİFİ VE MESUD II’YE AİT BAKIR BİR SİKKE image0085.jpg Kubadabad Sarayı yıldız çinisi üzerinde gövdesinde “Es Sultani” yazan çift başlı kartal image0094.jpg Hacı Bektaş Türbesi çift başlı kartal kabartması image0103.jpg Akşehir-Kileci Mescit Çift Başlı Kartalı image011.gif image0121.jpg Selçuklu dönemi parada çift başlı kartal image0131.jpg Diyarbakır Kalesi English Etymology From egle from egle, from aigle, egle, from the aquila. Displaced native ern, earn, arn "eagle" from earn. More at erne Pronunciation * * * Noun # Any of several large carnivorous and carrion-eating birds in the family Accipitridae, having a powerful hooked bill and keen vision. # A gold coin with a face value of $10.00 formerly used in the United States. # A score of two under par for a hole. Derived terms * American eagle * bald eagle * eagle-eye, eagle-eyed * eaglet * eagle owl * fish eagle * golden eagle * Haast’s eagle * sea eagle * spread eagle * white-tailed eagle * Eagle Scout * double eagle * half eagle Translations * Adyghe: бгъэжъ , мэкъухэшъобгъэжъ * Afrikaans: * Albanian: shqiponja, shkabë * Amharic: * Arabic: (nasr), * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܢܫܪܐ (nišrā’) *: Hebrew: נשרא (nišrā’) * Armenian: *: Old Armenian: * * Avar: цӀум (cʼum) * Aymara: paca * Azeri: qartal * Basque: arrano * Belarusian: * Bemba: lubambe * * Bezhta: цуⁿгьа (cuⁿha) * Bosnian: * Breton: erer * Bulgarian: * Catalan: , * Cebuano: agila * Central Atlas Tamazight: igidr * Chamorro: ágila * Chechen: аьрзу (ärzu) j'' * Cherokee: ᎠᏩᎯᎵ (awahili) * Cheyenne: netse * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (lǎoyīng) * Cornish: er * Crimean Tatar: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Eshtehardi: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Ewe: hɔ̃ * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: * Friulian: acuile * Galician: aguia * Georgian: * German: Adler , Aar (''poetic) * Gothic: * Greek: , *: Ancient Greek: * Greenlandic: * * Hebrew: עיט (‘ayit) * Hindi: गरुड (garuḍ), चील (ćīl) * Hinukh: цой (coj) * Hittite: * Hungarian: * Hunzib: цу (cu) * Icelandic: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: aquila * Inuktitut: ᓇᒃᑐᕋᓕᒃ (nakturalik) * Irish: iolar * Italian: * Japanese: 鷲 (わし, washi) * Kannada: ಗರುಡ (garuḍa) * Khvarshi: цеⁿ (ceⁿ) * Korean: 독수리 (doksuri) * Kurdish: * Ladin: eguia * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: , * Lower Sorbian: * Macedonian: * * Maltese: * Manx: urley * Marathi: गरूड (garuud) * Middle High German: ar, adelar * Mongolian: * Nahuatl: cuāuhtli * Navajo: atsá * * Northern Sotho: ntšhu * Norwegian: * Occitan: agla * Old Church Slavonic: *: Cyrillic: *: Glagolitic: * Old English: * Old High German: , * Old Irish: * Old Prussian: * * Ossetian: , * Ottoman Turkish: , , , * Persian: , * Polabian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Potawatomi: kno * * Quechua: anca * Romani: orla * Romanian: * Romansch: * Russian: * Sami: goaskin * Samoan: aeto * Sanskrit: गरुडः (garuḍaḥ) * Sardinian: àcuila, altanera, àbbile, àbbila * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Slovak: * Slovene: , * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swazi: lú-khôzi * Swedish: * Tagalog: agila, banoy * Tamil: எருவை (eruvai), கங்கம் (kaṅkam) * Taos: cíwena * Telugu: గ్రద్ద (gradda) * Thai: (insee) * Tibetan: གོ་བོ་ (go.bo) * Tongan: 'ikale * Tsez: цей (cey) 3 * Turkish: , , , * Turkmen: * Ukrainian: * Upper Sorbian: * Urdu: (uqāb), (ćīl) , (garuḍ) * Uzbek: * Vietnamese: chim đại bàng * Welsh: eryr * West Frisian: * Yiddish: אָדלער (odler) * Zulu: ukhozi, inkwazi * French: pièce de dix dollars * German: Zehn-Dollar-Note * Italian: moneta di dieci dollari * Manx: Peesh Jeih Dollar * Swahili: * Turkish: * Danish: * Finnish: * Swahili: * : kíchi * : 鵰 * : Aadler , Arend * : vultur * : agle * : mahāsena , garuḷa Verb # To score an eagle. Anagrams * * aglee Kartal From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Vikipedi, özgür ansiklopedi Jump to: navigation , search Git ve: kullan, ara Eagle Kartal Bald Eagle Bald Eagle Scientific classification Bilimsel sınıflandırma Kingdom: Britanya: Animalia Animalia Phylum: Şube: Chordata Chordata Class: Sınıf: Aves Aves Order: Tarafindan: Falconiformes (or Accipitriformes , qv) Falconiformes (veya Accipitriformes, QV) Family: Aile: Accipitridae Accipitridae Genera Genera Several, see text Çok, metni görmek This article is about the bird. Bu yazı kuş ilgili. For other uses, see Eagle (disambiguation) . Başlığın diğer anlamları için) Eagle (anlam ayrımı bakınız. Eagles are large birds of prey which are members of the bird family Accipitridae , and belong to several genera which are not necessarily closely related to each other. Kartal yırtıcı bir kuş aile Accipitridae üyesi olan büyük kuşlar, vardır ve hangi mutlaka birbiriyle yakından ilgili olmayan birkaç cins aittir. Most of the more than 60 species occur in Eurasia and Africa . [ 1 ] Outside this area, just two species (the Bald and Golden Eagles ) can be found in the USA and Canada , nine more in Central and South America , and three in Australia . Fazla 60 türlerin çoğu Avrasya ve Afrika'da ortaya. 1 Bu alan, sadece iki tür (Kel ve Golden Eagles) ABD ve Kanada, dokuz Orta ve Güney Amerika daha fazla ve üç de de bulunabilir dışında Avustralya. Contents Içeriği hide * 1 Description 1 Açıklama * 2 Species 2 Türler * 3 Eagles in culture 3 Eagles kültür o 3.1 The word 3,1 kelime o 3.2 Eagles as national symbols 3,2 Eagles ulusal semboller olarak o 3.3 Religion 3,3 Din o 3.4 In popular culture 3,4 popüler kültürde * 4 References 4 Referanslar * 5 Further reading 5 Ayrıca okuma * 6 External links 6 Dış bağlantılar [ edit ] Description Değiştir Açıklama Eagles are differentiated from other birds of prey mainly by their larger size, more powerful build, and heavier head and beak. Kartal yırtıcı diğer kuşlar onların daha büyük boyutta ağırlıklı olarak, daha inşa ve ağır baş güçlü ve gaga ayrılır. Even the smallest eagles, like the Booted Eagle (which is comparable in size to a Common Buzzard or Red-tailed Hawk ), have relatively longer and more evenly broad wings, and more direct, faster flight. Hatta küçük kartal, Küçük kartal gibi (bu büyüklükte bir Bayağı şahin veya Kırmızı ile karşılaştırılabilecek-Hawk kuyruklu), nispeten daha uzun ve daha eşit ve daha hızlı uçuş doğrudan geniş kanatları vardır. Most eagles are larger than any other raptors apart from the vultures . En kartal diğer Raptors daha akbabalar dışında büyük olan. Species named as eagles can range in size from the South Nicobar Serpent-eagle , at 500 grams (1.1 pounds) and 40 cm (16 in), to the 6.7-kg Steller's Sea Eagle and the 100 cm (39 in) Philippine Eagle . Türlerin kartal boyutu Güney Nicobar Serpent arasında olabilir-kartal, 500 gram 6,7-Steller Deniz Kartalı kg ve 100 cm (39) Filipin Kartalı için (1.1 pound) ve 40 cm (16), at olarak adlandırılmıştır. Like all birds of prey, eagles have very large powerful hooked beaks for tearing flesh from their prey, strong muscular legs, and powerful talons . Tüm yırtıcı kuşlar gibi, kartal avlarını, güçlü kas, bacak eti yırtılma, ve güçlü pençeleri çok büyük güçlü kanca burnu var. They also have extremely keen eyesight which enables them to spot potential prey from a very long distance. [ 2 ] This keen eyesight is primarily contributed by their extremely large pupils which ensure minimal diffraction (scattering) of the incoming light. Onlar da kendilerini çok uzun mesafeden potansiyel av nokta sağlar. Son derece keskin görüş uzaklığı si Bu keskin görüş uzaklığı öncelikle az kırınım gelen ışık (saçılma) sağlamak onların çok büyük öğrenciler tarafından katkıda olduğunu. Eagles build their nests, called eyries , in tall trees or on high cliffs . Kartallar uzun ağaçlar veya yüksek kayalıklarla sayfasında yuvalarına, eyries denilen, inşa. Many species lay two eggs, but the older, larger chick frequently kills its younger sibling once it has hatched. Bir kez yumurtadan birçok türü büyük, büyük piliç sık sık küçük kardeşi öldürür iki yumurta, ama yatıyordu. The dominant chick tends to be the female, as they are bigger than the male. Baskın civciv kadın gibi erkek daha büyüktür olmak eğilimindedir. The parents take no action to stop the killing. Veliler hiçbir işlem öldürme durdurmak sürebilir. [ edit ] Species Değiştir Türler Martial Eagle in Namibia Savaş Eagle Namibia Thermographic image of an eagle, thermoregulating using its wings Bir kartal termografik resmi, onun kanatları kullanarak thermoregulating Wedge Tailed Eagle in Australia Kama Kuyruklu Kartal Avustralya Major new research into eagle taxonomy suggests that the important genera Aquila and Hieraaetus are not composed of nearest relatives, and it is likely that a reclassification of these genera will soon take place, with some species being moved to Lophaetus or Ictinaetus . [ 3 ] Kartal taksonomisi içine Binbaşı yeni araştırma bu önemli cins Aquila ve Hieraaetus yakın akrabalarına oluşan değildir, ve bu cins bir yeniden sınıflandırma yakında, bazı türler ile Lophaetus veya Ictinaetus konumuna taşınıyor gerçekleşecek olası olduğunu göstermektedir. 3 * Bonelli's Eagle , the Booted Eagle and the Little Eagle have been moved from Hieraaetus to Aquila . Tavşancıl, Küçük kartal ve Küçük Kartal Hieraaetus Aquila kadar taşındı. * Either the Greater Spotted Eagle and Lesser Spotted Eagle should move from Aquila to join the Long-crested Eagle in Lophaetus , or, perhaps better, all three of these species should move to Ictinaetus with the Black Eagle . Ya Büyük orman kartalı Aquila gelen Lophaetus, ya da belki de, her üç türün daha iyi Ictinaetus için Black Eagle ile hareket etmeliyiz Uzun tepeli Eagle katılmak için hareket Kartal ve Küçük benekli. * The Steppe Eagle and Tawny Eagle , once thought to be conspecific, are not even each other's nearest relatives. Bozkır kartalı ve Kır Kartalı, bir kez conspecific olduğu düşünülür, hatta birbirlerinin en yakın akraba değildir. FAMILY ACCIPITRIDAE AİLE ACCIPITRIDAE * Subfamily Buteoninae - hawks (buzzards), true eagles and sea-eagles Alt familya Buteoninae - şahinler (atmaca), gerçek kartal ve deniz kartal o Genus Geranoaetus Cins Geranoaetus + Black-chested Buzzard-eagle , Geranoaetus melanoleucus Black-göğüslü şahin-kartal, Geranoaetus melanoleucus o Genus Harpyhaliaetus Cins Harpyhaliaetus + Crowned Solitary Eagle , Harpyhaliaetus coronatus Taç Solitary Eagle, Harpyhaliaetus coronatus + Solitary Eagle , H. Solitary Kartal, H. solitarius solitarius o Genus Morphnus Cins Morphnus + Crested Eagle , Morphnus guianensis Tepeli Kartal, Morphnus guianensis * o Genus Harpia Cins Harpia + Harpy Eagle , Harpia harpyja Harpy Eagle, Harpia harpyja o Genus Pithecophaga Cins Pithecophaga + Philippine Eagle , Pithecophaga jefferyi Filipin Kartalı, Pithecophaga jefferyi Philippine Eagle , Pithecophaga jefferyi in Southern Philippines Filipin Kartalı, Pithecophaga jefferyi Güney Filipinler * o Genus Harpyopsis Cins Harpyopsis + New Guinea Eagle , Harpyopsis novaeguineae Yeni Gine Kartal, Harpyopsis novaeguineae o Genus Oroaetus Cins Oroaetus + Black-and-chestnut Eagle , Oroaetus isidori Siyah-kestane Eagle, Oroaetus isidori o Genus Spizaetus Cins Spizaetus + Cassin's Hawk-eagle , Spizaetus africanus Cassin's Hawk-kartal, Spizaetus africanus + Changeable Hawk-eagle , S. Değiştirilebilir Hawk-kartal, S. cirrhatus cirrhatus + Mountain Hawk-eagle , S. Dağ Hawk-kartal, S. nipalensis nipalensis + Blyth's Hawk-eagle , S. Blyth's Hawk-kartal, S. alboniger alboniger + Javan Hawk-eagle , S. Java Hawk-kartal, S. bartelsi bartelsi + Sulawesi Hawk-eagle , S. Sulawesi Hawk-kartal, S. lanceolatus lanceolatus + Philippine Hawk-eagle , S. Filipin Hawk-kartal, S. philippensis philippensis + Wallace's Hawk-eagle , S. Wallace's Hawk-kartal, S. nanus nanus + Black Hawk-eagle , S. Black Hawk-kartal, S. tyrannus tyrannus + Ornate Hawk-eagle , S. Süslü Hawk-kartal, S. ornatus ornatus + Black-and-white Hawk-eagle , S. Siyah-beyaz Hawk-kartal, S. melanoleucus melanoleucus o Genus Lophaetus Cins Lophaetus + Long-crested Eagle , Lophaetus occipitalis - possibly belongs in Ictinaetus Uzun tepeli Kartal, Lophaetus occipitalis - muhtemelen Ictinaetus aittir o Genus Stephanoaetus Cins Stephanoaetus + Crowned Hawk-eagle , Stephanoaetus coronatus Taç Hawk-kartal, Stephanoaetus coronatus o Genus Polemaetus Cins Polemaetus + Martial Eagle , Polemaetus bellicosus Martial Eagle, Polemaetus bellicosus o Genus Hieraaetus Cins Hieraaetus + Ayres' Hawk-eagle , Hieraaetus ayresii Ayres 'Hawk-kartal, Hieraaetus ayresii + African Hawk Eagle , H. African Hawk Eagle, H. spilogaster spilogaster + New Guinea Hawk-eagle , H. Yeni Gine Hawk-kartal, H. weiskei weiskei A Steppe Eagle in Lahore Zoo Pakistan . Bir Bozkır kartalı Istanbul Hayvanat bahçesi Pakistan içinde. * o Genus Harpagornis ( extinct ) Cins Harpagornis () tükenmiş + Haast's Eagle , Harpagornis moorei - possibly belongs in either Hieraaetus or Aquila [ 4 ] Marmaris's Eagle, Harpagornis moorei - muhtemelen ya Hieraaetus veya Aquila aittir o Genus Aquila Cins Aquila + Bonelli's Eagle , Aquila fasciata - formerly Hieraaetus fasciatus Tavşancıl, Aquila fasciata - eski Hieraaetus fasciatus + Booted Eagle , A. Küçük kartal, A. pennata - formerly Hieraaetus pennatus pennata - Eskiden Hieraaetus pennatus + Little Eagle , A. Küçük Kartal, A. morphnoides morphnoides + Golden Eagle , A. Altın Kartal, A. chrysaetos chrysaetos + Eastern Imperial Eagle , A. Şah kartal, A. heliaca heliaca + Rufous-bellied Eagle , A. Kızıl-Kartal, A. karınlı kienerii kienerii + Spanish Imperial Eagle A. İspanyolca Imperial Eagle A. adalberti adalberti + Steppe Eagle , A. Bozkır kartalı, A. nipalensis nipalensis + Tawny Eagle , A. Tawny Kartal, A. rapax rapax + Greater Spotted Eagle , A. Daha Benekli Kartal, A. clanga - to be moved to Lophaetus or Ictinaetus clanga - Lophaetus veya Ictinaetus taşınacak + Lesser Spotted Eagle , A. Lesser Spotted Eagle, A. pomarina - to be moved to Lophaetus or Ictinaetus pomarina - Lophaetus veya Ictinaetus taşınacak + Indian Spotted Eagle , A. Indian Benekli Kartal, A. hastata - to be moved to Lophaetus or Ictinaetus hastata - Lophaetus veya Ictinaetus taşınacak + Verreaux's Eagle , A. Verreaux's Eagle, A. verreauxii verreauxii + Gurney's Eagle , A. Gurney's Eagle, A. gurneyi gurneyi + Wahlberg's Eagle , A. Wahlberg's Eagle, A. wahlbergi wahlbergi + Wedge-tailed Eagle , A. Kama-Kartal, A. kuyruklu audax Audax o Genus Ictinaetus Cins Ictinaetus + Black Eagle , Ictinaetus malayensis Black Eagle, Ictinaetus malayensis o Genus Haliaeetus Cins Haliaeetus + White-tailed Eagle , Haliaeetus albicilla Beyaz-Eagle, Haliaeetus albicilla kuyruklu + Bald Eagle , H. Kel Kartal, H. leucocephalus leucocephalus + Steller's Sea-eagle , H. Steller Deniz-kartal, H. pelagicus pelagicus + African Fish-eagle , H. African Balık kartalı, H. vocifer vocifer + White-bellied Sea-eagle , H. Beyaz-Deniz-kartal, H. karınlı leucogaster leucogaster + Sanford's Fish-eagle , H. Sanford's Fish-kartal, H. sanfordi sanfordi + Madagascar Fish-eagle , H. Madagaskar Balık kartalı, H. vociferoides vociferoides + Pallas' Sea-eagle , H. Pallas 'Sea-kartal, H. leucoryphus leucoryphus o Genus Ichthyophaga Cins Ichthyophaga + Lesser Fish-eagle , Ichthyophaga humilis Küçük Balık kartalı, Ichthyophaga humilis + Grey-headed Fish-eagle , I. Gri-Balık-kartal, I. başlı ichthyaetus ichthyaetus A dark individual of the Short-toed Eagle . Kısa parmaklı Kartal bir karanlık bireysel. * Subfamily Circaetinae : snake-eagles Alt familya Circaetinae: yılan-kartal o Genus Terathopius Cins Terathopius + Bateleur , Terathopius ecaudatus Bateleur, Terathopius ecaudatus o Genus Circaetus Cins Circaetus + Short-toed Eagle , Circaetus gallicus Kısa gallicus Kartal, Circaetus parmaklı + Black-chested Snake-eagle , C. Black-göğüslü Yılan-kartal, C. pectoralis pektoralis + Brown Snake-eagle , C. Kahverengi Snake-kartal, C. cinereus cinereus + Fasciated Snake-eagle , C. Çizgili Snake-kartal, C. fasciolatus fasciolatus + Banded Snake-eagle , C. Bantlı Snake-kartal, C. cinerascens cinerascens o Genus Spilornis Cins Spilornis + Crested Serpent-eagle , Spilornis cheela Tepeli Serpent-kartal, Spilornis cheela + Nicobar Serpent-eagle , S. Nicobar Serpent-kartal, S. minimus minimus + Mountain Serpent-eagle , S. Dağ Serpent-kartal, S. kinabaluensis kinabaluensis + Sulawesi Serpent-eagle , S. Sulawesi Serpent-kartal, S. rufipectus rufipectus + Philippine Serpent-eagle , S. Filipin Serpent-kartal, S. holospilus holospilus + Andaman Serpent-eagle , S. Andaman Serpent-kartal, S. elgini elgini o Genus Eutriorchis Cins Eutriorchis + Madagascar Serpent-eagle , Eutriorchis astur Madagaskar Serpent-kartal, Eutriorchis Astur [ edit ] Eagles in culture Değiştir Eagles kültürü [ edit ] The word Değiştir kelime The modern English name of the bird is derived from the Latin term aquila by way of the French Aigle . Kuş Modern İngilizce adı Fransızca Aigle yoluyla Latince terim aquila türetilmiştir. The Latin aquila may derive from the word aquilus , meaning dark-colored, swarthy, or blackish, as a description of the eagle's plumage; or from Aquilo , the Latin version of Greek Boreas , or north wind. Latin aquila kelime aquilus gelen koyu anlam türetmek olabilir, esmer veya siyahımsı renkli, kartal tüyleri bir açıklama olarak veya Aquilo gelen, Yunanca Boreas veya kuzey Latin versiyonu rüzgar. Old English used the term Earn , related to Scandinavia 's Ørn / Örn . Eski İngilizce terim kazanmak, İskandinavya '/ Örn Ørn s ile ilgili kullanılır. The etymology of this word is related to Greek ornis , literally meaning "bird". Bu kelimenin etimolojisi Yunan ornis için, kelimenin tam anlamıyla "kuş" anlamına ilgilidir. In this sense, the Eagle is the Bird with a capital B. Bu anlamda, Eagle sermaye ile Kuş b. In Britain before 1678, Eagle referred specifically to the Golden Eagle , the other native species, the White-tailed Eagle , being known as the Erne. Britain yılında 1.678 önce, Kartal özellikle Altın Kartal, diğer yerli türleri, Beyaz kartalı için, erne olarak bilinen olarak anılacaktır. The modern name "Golden Eagle" for Aquila chrysaetos was introduced by the naturalist John Ray . Modern adı "Golden Eagle" Aquila chrysaetos için doğacı John Ray tarafından getirilmiştir. [ edit ] Eagles as national symbols Değiştir Eagles ulusal sembolü olarak See also: Eagle (heraldry) Ayrıca bakınız: Eagle (hanedanlık armaları) Coat of arms of | Seljukians Ceket arması | Selçuklu Coat of arms of Russia Ceket Rusya arması Coat of arms of Germany . Almanya bayrağı Coat. It dates back to the eagle as a symbol of the Holy Roman Empire of German Nation (800-1806), the so called Reichsadler . Geri Kutsal Roma İmparatorluğu'nun Alman Nation (800-1806), bir sembolü olarak kartal kalma öylesine Reichsadler denir. Coat of arms of Poland . Polonya bayrağı Coat. The symbol of an eagle appeared for the first time on the coins made during the reign of Bolesław I (992-1025), initially as the coat of arms of the Piast dynasty . Bir kartal sembolü paralar Bolesław I (992-1025 döneminde yapılan ilk kez), başlangıçta Piast hanedanının arması kat olarak belirdi. The Reichsadler symbol of the Holy Roman Empire of German Nation and Imperial Germany (1871-1918). Kutsal Roma İmparatorluğu'nun Alman Ulus ve İmparatorluk Almanya (1871-1918) ve Reichsadler sembolü. Coat of arms of Austria Ceket Avusturya arması This is the state emblem of Karnataka , India . Bu İstanbul, Hindistan ve devlet amblemi olan. The bird in the middle is the " Gandaberunda ." Ortasında kuş "Gandaberunda olduğunu." Double-headed eagle emblem of the Byzantine Empire . Double-Bizans İmparatorluğu ve başlı kartal amblemi. Relief from the Ecumenical Patriarchate of Constantinople Kabartma Patrikhanesi'nin Ekümenik Konstantinopolis den Coat of arms of the town of Berg en Terblijt in the Netherlands, an example of the prolific use of the eagle in European heraldry Kat Hollanda'da Berg en Terblijt kentinde, Avrupa hanedanlık armaları da kartal verimli kullanımı bir örnek arması Coat of arms of Egypt Ceket Mısır arması Coat of arms of Federal Republic Of Nigeria Kat Nijerya Federal Cumhuriyeti arması The Great Seal of the United States Büyük Mühür Amerika Birleşik Devletleri Coat of arms of Serbia Ceket Sırbistan bayrağı Coat of arms of the Romanian Principalities in 1600, having the Wallachian eagle on top Kat Romen Prensliği arması 1600, tarihinde Wallachian kartal olan top Napoleonic eagle Napolyon kartal Coat of arms of the Albanian Kingdom (1928 - 1939) Kat Arnavut Türkiye (1928 - 1939) arması Eagles have been used by many nations as a national symbol. Eagles birçok ülke tarafından ulusal bir sembol olarak kullanılmaktadır. * The coat of arms of Seljuikian . Seljuikian arması ceket. Image:Divrigi02.jpg double-headed eagle Resim: Çift Divrigi02.jpg-başlı kartal * The coat of arms of Albania has a black double-headed eagle . Arnavutluk bayrağı ceket siyah çift başlı kartal vardır. * The coat of arms of Armenia has a gold eagle and lion. Ermenistan bayrağı ceket altın kartal ve aslan vardır. * The coat of arms of Austria has a black eagle. Avusturya arması ceket siyah bir kartal vardır. * The coat of arms of the Czech Republic integrates the symbols of Moravia and Silesia (both with female eagles in their emblems - red-and-white chequered and black respectively) on the coat of arms of the Czech Republic with Bohemia 's lion. Çek Cumhuriyeti arması kat kendi amblemleri kadın kartal (her ikisi ile - kırmızı ve Moravya ve Silezya ve semboller entegre-damalı sırasıyla siyah) Bohemia 'aslan lar ile Çek Cumhuriyeti arması kat üzerinde beyaz. * The coat of arms of Egypt is a golden eagle looking towards the viewer's left. Mısır bayrağı ceket altın kartal görüntüleyici geriye doğru bakıyor. * The coat of arms of Germany has a black eagle. Almanya arması ceket siyah bir kartal vardır. * The coat of arms of Ghana has two golden eagles holding it. Gana bayrağı ceket iki altın kartal tutarak sahiptir. * The coat of arms of Iceland has a eagle holding it, as well as a dragon, a bull and a giant. İzlanda arması ceket bir kartal gibi bir ejderha, bir boğa ve dev bir tutarak sahiptir. * The coat of arms of Indonesia has an eagle-like garuda carrying a shield on its neck and a banner on its feet. Endonezya bayrağı kat kartal-Garuda onun boynuna bir kalkan taşıyan ve kendi ayakları üzerinde afiş gibi sahiptir. * The coat of arms of Iraq has the golden Eagle of Saladin Irak bayrağı ceket altın kartal Saladin sahiptir * The coat of arms of Jordan has a black eagle. Ürdün bayrağı ceket siyah bir kartal vardır. * The coat of arms of Mexico golden eagle perched upon a cactus devouring a snake. Meksika altın kartal arması ceket bir kaktüs bir yılan yiyor üzerine tünemiş. * The coat of arms of Moldova consists of a stylized eagle holding a cross in its beak and a sceptre and a branch in its claws. Moldova arması ceket stilize kartal gagasında bir haç ve bir asa ve pençe bir şube tutan oluşur. * The coat of arms of Montenegro represents the two-headed eagle in flight. Karadağ bayrağı ceket, iki başlı kartal uçuş temsil eder. * The coat of arms of Navarre/Basque Country Kingdom has a black eagle. Navarre arması ceket / Bask Ülkesi Türkiye siyah bir kartal vardır. * The coat of arms of Nigeria has a red eagle on top. Nijerya arması kat üstünde kırmızı bir kartal vardır. * The Insignia of the Pakistan Air Force includes the Peregrine Falcon State Military national bird. Insignia Pakistan Hava Kuvvetleri ile Bayağı doğan Devlet Askeri ulusal kuş içerir. * The coat of arms of Panama has a harpy eagle Panama bayrağı ceket Harpy bir kartal vardır * The coat of arms of the Philippines has the bald eagle of the United States as a symbol of its colonial past, but the Monkey-eating Eagle is the de jure National Bird of the country. Filipinler bayrağı ceket, ancak sömürgeci geçmişin bir simgesi olarak Amerika Birleşik Devletleri kel kartal vardır Monkey-eating Eagle de jure Ulusal Kuş ülke biridir. * The coat of arms of Poland has a white eagle with a golden beak and talons wearing a golden crown. Polonya arması ceket altın bir gagası ve pençeleriyle altın bir taç giymiş beyaz bir kartal vardır. * The coat of arms of Romania has a golden aquila holding a cross in its beak and a mace and a sword in its claws. Romanya arması ceket altın aquila onun pençelerinde gagasında bir haç ve bir gürz ve kılıç tutan vardır. * The coat of arms of Russia has a gold double-headed eagle . Rusya arması ceket altın çift başlı kartal vardır. * The coat of arms of Serbia has a white bicephalic eagle of the House of Nemanjić . Sırbistan bayrağı ceket Evi Nemanjić ve beyaz bir bicephalic kartal vardır. * The coat of arms of Syria formerly had the eagle of Saladin. Suriye bayrağı ceket önceleri Selahaddin Eyyubi ile kartal vardı. * The Great Seal of the United States has a bald eagle. Büyük Mühür Amerika Birleşik Devletleri kel bir kartal vardır. * The coat of arms of Yemen depicts a golden eagle with a scroll between its claws. Yemen bayrağı ceket onun pençeleri arasında kaydırma ile altın kartal resmediyor. * The coat of arms of Zambia has a orange red eagle on top. Zambiya arması kat üstünde bir portakal kırmızı kartal vardır. Historic uses: Tarihi kullanır: * The Ptolemaic rulers of Egypt used it as their seal. Mısır ile Ptolemaios yöneticileri kendi mührü olarak kullanılır. * Napoleon Bonaparte used the Roman Golden Eagle as the symbol of his new French empire. Napolyon Bonapart onun yeni Fransızca imparatorluğun simgesi olarak Roma Altın Kartal kullanılır. * Persian Empire : the symbol of Persian Army was an Eagle Farsça İmparatorluğu: Farsça Ordusu'nun sembolü bir kartal oldu * The Romans used it on the standards of their armies . Romalılar kendi ordularının standartlarına kullandım. From this derives: Bu gelmektedir: o The late Byzantine Empire chose a two-headed golden eagle as its symbol. Geç Bizans İmparatorluğu iki onun sembolü olarak altın kartal başlı seçti. It is popularly that one head symbolised ancient Rome, and the other head symbolised "new Rome" at Constantinople. Bu halk, bir kafa ve diğer baş sembolize antik Roma sembolize olan "Yeni Roma" İstanbul'a. From this derives: Bu gelmektedir: + The two-headed eagle is the emblem of "Shqipëria" or Land of the Eagles , which is known in English as Albania (see The Tale of the Eagle for the legendary origin of the name) Olarak Arnavutluk (adını efsanevi kökeni için Masalı Eagle görmek iki başlı kartal Shqiperia "nin amblemi" veya Kara Eagles olan İngilizce olarak bilinmektedir) bir + After the fall of Constantinople, the Russian Empire took the two-headed eagle as its own symbol. Konstantinopolis yıkılmasından sonra, Rus İmparatorluğu başlı kendi sembolü olarak kartal iki aldı. o After his crowning as the new Roman Emperor, Charlemagne adopted the ancient Roman eagle as his own symbol. Sonra onun gibi yeni Roma İmparatoru Charlemagne kendi sembolü olarak antik Roma kartalı kabul taçlandıran. The Holy Roman Empire born of his kingdom took the eagle, but the Habsburgs replaced the golden eagle by an imperial eagle . Kutsal Roma İmparatorluğu onun krallığının doğmuş, ama kartal aldı Habsburglar bir imparatorluk kartal tarafından altın kartal değiştirilir. From this derives: Bu gelmektedir: + The Austrian Empire had a two-headed eagle as its symbol. Avusturya İmparatorluğu iki onun simgesi olarak başlı kartal vardı. After the abolition of Austria-Hungary , Austria took as its symbol a one-headed eagle in the modern coat of arms of Austria . Avusturya ve kaldırılması-Macaristan, Avusturya sonra onun simgesi bir-Avusturya arması modern kat içinde başlı kartal olarak aldı. + Prussia , and later Germany have used a black eagle as their national symbol. Prusya ve daha sonra Almanya kendi ulusal sembolü olarak siyah bir kartal kullandım. + The Spanish Catholic monarchs , Isabella and Ferdinand, used the eagle as a part of the royal shield representing Saint John the Evangelist . İspanyol Katolik hükümdarlar, Isabella ve Ferdinand, kraliyet kalkan Evangelist Aziz Yuhanna temsil eden bir parçası olarak kartal kullanılır. The eagle was again on the Spanish shield under the Francoist regime and the transition to Democracy (1939–1981). Kartal birlikte yine İspanyolca kalkan üzerinde Frankocu rejimi altında ve Demokrasi (1939-1981) için geçiş. * The Seljuk Turks and Ottoman Turks used a double-headed eagle as coats-of-arms. Selçuklu Türkleri ve Osmanlı Türkleri-of kat olarak çift başlı kartal-silah kullandı. [ edit ] Religion Değiştir Din The eagle is the symbol used to depict John the Evangelist in some Christian churches. Kartal sembolü bazı Hıristiyan kiliselerinde Evangelist John tasvir için kullanılır. In art, John is sometimes depicted with an eagle. Sanatında, John bazen bir kartal ile tasvir edilir. The eagle is a sacred bird in some cultures and the feathers of the eagle are central to many religious and spiritual customs, especially amongst Native Americans in the United States and First Nations in Canada , as well as among many of the peoples of Meso-America . Kartal bazı kültürlerde kutsal bir kuş ve kartal tüyleri pek çok dini ve manevi gümrük için, Amerikan Yerlileri Amerika Birleşik Devletleri ve İlk Milletler ve özellikle arasında Kanada gibi Meso halkları birçok arasında merkezi vardır-Amerika . Some Native American peoples revere eagles as sacred religious objects and the feathers and parts of Bald and Golden Eagles are often compared to the Bible and crucifix . Bazı Kızılderili halkları kutsal dini objeler ve tüyler ve Kel parçaları ve Golden Eagles olarak kutsamak kartal sık sık İncil ve haç karşılaştırılır. Eagle feathers are often used in various ceremonies and are used to honor noteworthy achievements and qualities such as exceptional leadership and bravery. Kartal tüyleri genellikle çeşitli törenlerde kullanılır ve olağanüstü liderlik ve cesaret gibi kayda değer başarıları ve kaliteleri onurlandırmak için kullanılır. In the cultures of the Northwest Coast , Eagle is also a supernatural being and also the ancestor and features in the heraldic crests of important clans known as totem poles . Kuzeybatı Kıyısı ve kültürde, Kartal da doğaüstü bir varlık ve aynı zamanda atası ve özellikler önemli klanlar totem direkleri olarak bilinen hanedan Crests içinde. The Moche people of ancient Peru worshipped the animal and often depicted eagles in their art. [ 5 ] Eski Peru ve Moche insan ve hayvan tapıyorlardı sıklıkla sanatında kartallar betimlenmiştir. 5 Despite modern and historic Native American practices of giving eagle feathers to non-indigenous people and also members of other tribes who have been deemed worthy, current United States eagle feather law stipulates that only individuals of certifiable Native American ancestry enrolled in a federally recognized tribe are legally authorized to obtain eagle feathers for religious or spiritual reasons. [ 6 ] In Canada, poaching of eagle feathers for the booming US market has sometimes resulted in the arrests of First Nations person for the crime. [ 7 ] Olmayan kartal tüylerinin veren modern ve tarihi Kızılderili uygulamaları-yerli insanlar ve diğer kabilelerin üyeleri layık, şimdiki Amerika Birleşik Devletleri kartal tüy yasa kabul edilmiş olmasına rağmen bu zırdeli Kızılderili kökenli bir federal tanınan kabile kayıtlı sadece bireyler vardır öngörmektedir yasal olarak dini ya da manevi nedenlerle için kartal tüyleri almak için yetkili. 6 Kanada, kartal tüyleri ile patlayan ABD pazarı için kaçak avcılık bazen suçun Birinci Milletler kişinin tutuklanmasıyla sonuçlandı. 7 Garuda , the Vahana of Lord Vishnu Garuda, Vahana Lord Vişnu ve Garuda murthi in West Bengal , India Batı Bengal, Hindistan da Garuda murthi In Hindu religion, Garuda is a lesser Hindu divinity , usually the mount ( vahanam ) of Vishnu . Garuda is depicted as having the golden body of a strong man with a white face, red wings, and an eagle's beak and with a crown on his head. Hindu din olarak, Garuda Vişnu ve (vahanam). Garuda bağlama daha az bir Hindu ilahiyat, genellikle beyaz bir yüz ile güçlü bir adamın altın vücut sahip olarak resmedilir olduğunu, kırmızı kanat ve bir kartal gagası ve üzerinde bir taç ile onun baş. This ancient deity was said to be massive, large enough to block out the sun . Bu antik tanrı, yeterli güneş dışarı engellemek için büyük büyük olduğu söylendi. Garuda's stature in Hindu religion can be gauged by the fact that an independent Upanishad , the Garudopanidad , and a Purana , the Garuda Purana , is devoted to him. Hindu din Garuda'nın boy gerçeği bağımsız Upanishad, Garudopanidad ve Purana, Garuda Purana ona ayrılmış tarafından gauged olabilir. Various names have been attributed to Garuda - Chirada, Gaganeshvara, Kamayusha, Kashyapi, Khageshvara, Nagantaka, Sitanana, Sudhahara, Suparna, Tarkshya, Vainateya, Vishnuratha and others. Çeşitli adlar Garuda için - Chirada, Gaganeshvara, Kamayusha, Kashyapi, Khageshvara, Nagantaka, Sitanana, Sudhahara, Suparna, Tarkshya, Vainateya, Vishnuratha ve diğerleri isnat edilmiştir. The Vedas provide the earliest reference of Garuda , though by the name of Śyena, where this mighty bird is said to have brought nectar to earth from heaven . Vedalar, Śyena, adını olsa tarafından nerede güçlü kuş dünya için cennetten gelen nektar getirdiği söyleniyor Garuda'nın erken referans sağlamak. The Puranas, which came into existence much later, mention Garuda as doing the same thing, which indicates that Śyena (Sanskrit for Eagle) and Garuda are the same. Puranas olan varlığını içine daha sonra geldi, aynı şeyi yapıyor olarak, yani Śyena (Sanskritçe Kartal) ve Garuda aynı olduğunu gösterir Garuda söz. One of the faces of Śrī Pañcamukha Hanuman is Mahavira Garuda . Bir Sri Pañcamukha Hanuman yüzleri ve Mahavira Garuda olduğunu. This face points towards the west. Batıya doğru bu yüzü puan. Worship of Garuda is believed to remove the effects of poisons from one's body. Garuda ibadet kişinin vücuttan zehirlerin etkilerini kaldırmak için inanılır. In Tamil Vaishnavism Garuda and Hanuman are known as "Periya Thiruvadi" and "Siriya Thiruvadi" respectively. Tamil Vaishnavism Garuda ve Hanuman yılında Periya Thiruvadi "olarak bilinen ve" Siriya Thiruvadi "olarak bulundu. In the Bhagavad-Gita (Ch.10, Verse 30), in the middle of the battlefield " Kurukshetra ", Krishna explaining his omnipresence , says - "Of birds, I am the son of Vinata (Garuda)" indicating the importance of Garuda. Bhagavad-Gita (Ch.10, Ayet 30) yılında, savaş "Kurukshetra ortasında", Krishna onun her yerde birden bulunma açıklayan, diyor - "kuş ki, Vinata (Garuda)" oğlu Garuda'nın önemini belirten pm . Garuda plays an important role in Krishna Avatar in which Krishna and Satyabhama ride on Garuda to kill Narakasura. Garuda Krişna Avatar içinde olan Krişna ve Garuda üzerinde Satyabhama binmek Narakasura öldürmek için önemli bir rol oynar. On another occasion, Lord Hari rides on Garuda to save the devotee Elephant Gajendra. Başka bir vesileyle, Garuda Doğum Lord Hari sürmek devotee Fil Gajendra kaydedin. It is also said that Garuda's wings when flying will chant the Vedas . Ayrıca Garuda kanat zaman Vedalar chant olacak uçan söyleniyor. [ edit ] In popular culture Değiştir olarak popüler kültür Songs about eagles include: Kartallar hakkında Songs include: * Eimai aitos horis ftera (I am a wingless eagle, Greek : Είμαι αϊτός χωρίς φτερά) by Manos Hatzidakis and Eftichia Papagianopoulou , originally sung by Lakis Pappas Eimai aitos Horis ftera (Ben kanatsız kartal, Yunanca: am Είμαι αϊτός χωρίς φτερά) Manos Hacıdakis ve Eftichia Papagianopoulou, orijinal Lakis Pappas tarafından seslendirilen tarafından * Eimai o aitos (I am the eagle, Greek: Είμαι ο αϊτός) by Mimis Plessas and Dimitris Christodoulou, originally sung by Antonis Kalogiannis Eimai o aitos (I kartal, Yunanca: am Είμαι ο αϊτός) Mimis Plessas ve Dimitris Christodoulou, orijinal Antonis Kalogiannis şarkıya * Enan aito zografisa (I painted an eagle, Greek: Έναν αϊτό ζωγράφισα) by Nikos Mamagakis and Dinos Dimopoulos , originally sung by Giannis Poulopoulos Enan aito zografisa (I kartal, Yunanca: Έναν αϊτό ζωγράφισα) tarafından Nikos Mamagakis ve Dinos Dimopoulos, orijinal Giannis Poulopoulos tarafından seslendirilen boyalı * Enas aitos (An eagle, Greek: Ένας αϊτός), traditional Enas aitos (bir kartal, Yunanca: Ένας αϊτός), geleneksel * Enas aitos gremistike (An eagle feel down, Greek: Ένας αϊτός γκρεμίστηκε) by Antonis Repanis and Eftichia Papagianopoulou, originally sung by Stratos Dionysiou Enas aitos gremistike (Bir kartal aşağı, Yunan hissediyorum: Ένας αϊτός γκρεμίστηκε) Antonis Repanis ve Eftichia Papagianopoulou, orijinal Stratos Dionysiou şarkıya * Enas etoras aitos (An eagle-love, Greek: Ένας έρωτας αϊτός) by Minos Matsas and Akos Daskalopoulos, sung by George Dalaras Enas etoras aitos (bir kartal-TR, Yunanca: Ένας έρωτας αϊτός) tarafından Minos Matsas ve Akos Daskalopoulos, George Dalaras tarafından seslendirilen * Fly Like an Eagle by Steve Miller from the album Fly Like an Eagle An Eagle Fly Like an Eagle Steve Miller tarafından albümünden Fly Like * O mavros aitos (The black eagle, Greek: Ο μαύρος αϊτός) by Giorgos Petsilas and Nikos Gatsos , oroginally sung by Nana Mouskouri O Mavros aitos (siyah kartal, Yunanca: Ο μαύρος αϊτός) Yorgos Petsilas ve Nikos Gatsos, oroginally Nana Mouskouri tarafından seslendirilen tarafından * Pare me aite (Take me eagle, Greek: Πάρε με αϊτέ) by Vangelis Germanos Beni (kartal, Yunanca Take me: aite Pare Πάρε με αϊτέ) Vangelis Germanos tarafından * On Eagles' Wings is a sacred song by Michael Joncas Eagles 'Wings Michael Joncas tarafından kutsal bir şarkı [ edit ] References Edit Kaynaklar 1. ^ del Hoyo, J.; Elliot, A. & Sargatal, J. (editors). ^ Del Hoyo, J.; Elliot, A. & Sargatal, J. (editors). (1994). Handbook of the Birds of the World Volume 2 : New World Vultures to Guineafowl. (1994). Handbook Dünya Cilt 2 of Kuşların: Yeni Dünya Vultures Gine tavuğu için. Lynx Edicions. ISBN 8487334156 Lynx Edicions. ISBN 8487334156 2. ^ Shlaer, Robert (1972-05-26). ^ Shlaer, Robert (1972-05-26). " An Eagle's Eye: Quality of the Retinal Image ". Science 176 (4037): 920–922. doi : 10.1126/science.176.4037.920 . PMID 5033635 . http://www.sciencemag.org/cgi/content/abstract/176/4037/920?ck=nck . "An Eagle's Eye: Kalite Retina Image". Bilim 176 (4037): 920-922. DOI: 10.1126/science.176.4037.920. PMID 5.033.635. Http://www.sciencemag.org/cgi/content/abstract / 176/4037/920? ck = NCK. Retrieved 2007-11-20 . 2007/11/20 alındı. 3. ^ Lerner, HRL; DP Mindell (2005). ^ Lerner, HRL; DP Mindell (2005). "Phylogeny of eagles, Old World vultures, and other Accipitridae based on nuclear and mitochondrial DNA". Molecular Phylogenetics and Evolution 37 (37): 327–346. doi : 10.1016/j.ympev.2005.04.010 . "Kartal Phylogeny ile, Eski Dünya akbabalar ve diğer Accipitridae nükleer ve mitokondrial DNA" ve Evrim 37 (37). Moleküler Phylogenetics tabanlı: 327-346. DOI: 10.1016/j.ympev.2005.04.010. 4. ^ Bunce, M.; et al. ^ Bunce, M., et al. (2005). (2005). " Ancient DNA Provides New Insights into the Evolutionary History of New Zealand's Extinct Giant Eagle ". PLoS Biol 3 (1): e9. doi : 10.1371/journal.pbio.0030009 . http://biology.plosjournals.org/perlserv/?request=get-document&doi=10.1371%2Fjournal.pbio.0030009 . "Antik DNA sağlar Yeni Yorumlar Yeni Zelanda'nın Soyu tükenmiş dev Eagle Evrim Tarihi içine". PLoS Biol 3 (1): E9. DOI: 10.1371/journal.pbio.0030009. Http://biology.plosjournals.org/perlserv/? istek olsun = belge & DOI = 10,1371% 2Fjournal.pbio.0030009. Retrieved 2006-12-27 . 2006/12/27 alındı. 5. ^ Berrin, Katherine & Larco Museum. The Spirit of Ancient Peru:Treasures from the Museo Arqueológico Rafael Larco Herrera . New York: Thames and Hudson , 1997. ^ Berrin, Katherine & Larco Müzesi. Antik Peru Spirit: Museo Arqueológico Rafael Larco Herrera. New York: Thames and Hudson, 1997 Treasures from. 6. ^ Office of Law Enforcement. ^ Ofis Kanunun Uygulanması. " National Eagle Repository ". Mountain-Prairie Region . United States Fish and Wildlife Service . http://www.fws.gov/mountain-prairie/law/le65.html . "Ulusal Kartal Repository". Dağ-Prairie bölgesi. ABD Balık ve Yaban Hayatı Servisi. Http://www.fws.gov/mountain-prairie/law/le65.html. Retrieved 2007-11-20 . 2007/11/20 alındı. 7. ^ Sin, Lena (2006-04-30). ^ Sin, Lena (2006-04-30). " Charges laid in eagle-poaching case ". The Province (CanWest MediaWorks Publications Inc.) . http://www.canada.com/theprovince/news/story.html?id=7037508c-70c7-4c47-9d3e-713a118e6b66&k=55151 . "Masraflar Eagle gevşek durumda kaçak avcılık". Province (CanWest MediaWorks Publications Inc). Http://www.canada.com/theprovince/news/story.html?id=7037508c-70c7-4c47-9d3e-713a118e6b66&k = 55.151. Retrieved 2007-11-20 . 2007/11/20 alındı. [ edit ] Further reading Değiştir Ek okuma * Bruguier, Leonard. A Warrior's Eagle Feather Bruguier Leonard. A Warrior's Eagle Feather * Collinson, Martin. Splitting headaches? Collinson, Martin. Yarma baş ağrısı? Recent taxonomic changes affecting the British and Western Palaearctic lists British Birds vol 99 (June 2006), 306–323 Son taksonomik değişiklikler İngiliz ve Batı Palaearctic etkileyen İngiliz kuşlar 99 vol listeleri (Haziran 2006), 306-323 [ edit ] External links Değiştir Dış bağlantılar Arama Vikisözlük Look up eagle in Wiktionary , the free dictionary. Kadar Vikisözlük yılında kartal, ücretsiz sözlüğe bakın. Arama Vikisöz Wikiquote has a collection of quotations related to: Eagles Vikisöz özlü sözler ilgili bir koleksiyonu var: Eagles * Eagle photos on Oriental Bird Images Oriental Kuş Images Kartal fotoğrafları * PBS Nature: Eagles PBS Nature: Eagles * Eagle videos on the Internet Bird Collection İnternet Kuş Koleksiyonu Kartal videoları * Eagle photos - including chick in nest Kartal fotoğrafları - yuvaya piliç dahil * Web of the Conservation Biology Team-Bonelli's Eagle, of the University of Barcelona Web Conservation Biology Ekibi-Tavşancıl, University of Barcelona ve * Eagle Conservation Alliance (ECA) Kartal Koruma İttifakı (ECA) * Eagle Stamps from around the world Kartal Pullar dünyadan Categories : Accipitridae | Eagles | Heraldic birds | National symbols of Afghanistan | National symbols of Armenia | National symbols of Austria | National symbols of the Czech Republic | National symbols of Germany | National symbols of Ghana | National symbols of Iraq | National symbols of Liechtenstein | National symbols of Nigeria | National symbols of Poland | National symbols of Romania | National symbols of Spain | National symbols of Syria | National symbols of Yemen | National symbols of Zambia Sayfa kategorileri: Accipitridae | Eagles | hanedan kuş | Afganistan ulusal sembolleri | Ermenistan ulusal sembolleri | Avusturya ulusal sembolleri | Çek Cumhuriyeti ulusal sembolleri | Almanya ulusal sembolleri | Gana ulusal sembolleri | Irak ulusal sembolleri | Liechtenstein ulusal sembolleri Nijerya | ulusal sembolleri | Polonya ulusal sembolleri | Romanya ulusal sembolleri | İspanya ulusal sembolleri | Suriye ulusal sembolleri | Yemen ulusal sembolleri | Zambiya ulusal sembolleri Kartal vecizeleri The eagle suffers little birds to sing. Kartal söylemeye küçük kuşlar uğrar. Eagles are large birds of prey which mainly inhabit Eurasia and Africa, with a few species in the Americas and Australia. Kartallar Amerika ve Avustralya'da birkaç türü ile yırtıcı esas olarak Avrasya ve Afrika yaşamak büyük kuşlar, vardır. The eagle has been used by many nations as a national symbol, depicting power, beauty and independence, and is also a sacred or religious symbol in many cultures. Kartal pek çok ülke tarafından ulusal bir sembol olarak kullanıldı, güzellik güç tasvir ve bağımsızlık ve ayrıca bir çok kültürde kutsal veya dini semboldür. Kaynaklı *He clasps the crag with crooked hands; O çarpık elleriyle kayalık tokalar; *Close to the sun in lonely lands, Yalnız topraklarında güneş Close, için *Ring'd with the azure world, he stands. Ring'd masmavi dünya ile, o duruyor. *The wrinkled sea beneath him crawls; Altındaki kırışmış deniz tarar; *He watches from his mountain walls, Onun dağ duvarlarından, saatler *And like a thunderbolt he falls. Ve düşen bir yıldırım gibi. *o Alfred Tennyson , "The Eagle" (1851). Alfred Tennyson, "Eagle" (1851). * The eagle suffers little birds to sing. Kartal söylemeye küçük kuşlar uğrar. o William Shakespeare , Titus Andronicus , Act iv, scene 4. William Shakespeare, Titus Andronicus, Act IV, Scene 4. * And there is a Catskill eagle in some souls that can alike dive down into the blackest gorges, and soar out of them again and become invisible in the sunny spaces. Ve bazı ruhlar içinde birbirine Blackest boğazlardan içine aşağı dalış bir Catskill kartal, bunların tekrar uçmak ve güneşli alanlarda görünmez olmasıdır. And even if he for ever flies within the gorge, that gorge is in the mountains; so that even in his lowest swoop the mountain eagle is still higher than other birds upon the plain, even though they soar. Ve hatta eğer için hiç Gorge içinde, Gorge dağlarda olduğunu; böylece dağ kartalı hala diğer kuşlar daha düz üzerine yüksek onun en düşük baskın bile, rağmen uçmak uçuyor. o Herman Melville , Moby-Dick (1851), "The Try-Works". Herman Melville, Moby Dick (1851), "deneyin İşler". * The chief is the chief. Baş şefidir. * He is the eagle who flies high and cannot be touched by the spit of the toad. O bir kartaldır ki yükseklerde uçar ona sinek kurbağa ve tükürmek bulaşmaz. o Mobutu Sésé Seko , October 1991, in Martin Meredith, The Fate of Africa , p. Mobutu Sese Seko, Ekim 1991, Martin Meredith, Fate Afrika, s. içinde 525. 525. : And thus among these rocks he lived, Ve yaşadığı bu nedenle kayaların arasında : Through summer heat and winter snow: Yaz sıcaklarının ve kış kar sayesinde: ::The Eagle, he was lord above, Kartal, o yukarıda, beyim oldu ::And Rob was lord below. Ve Rob aşağıda efendisi oldu. o William Wordsworth , Rob Roy's Grave . William Wordsworth, Rob Roy's Grave. * Whether it be the sweeping eagle in his flight, or the open apple-blossom, the toiling work-horse, the blithe swan, the branching oak, the winding stream at its base, the drifting clouds, over all the coursing sun, form ever follows function, and this is the law. İster kendi uçuş veya açık elma içinde süpürme kartal-çiçek olmak, kendilerini paralıyorlardı iş-at, şen kuğu, dallanma meşe, kendi tabanındaki sargı akım, sürüklenen bulutlar, tüm Akan güneş, formu hiç üzerinde fonksiyonu takip ve bu yasadır. Where function does not change form does not change. Burada fonksiyonu değişmez formu değişmez. o Louis Sullivan , "The tall office building artistically considered" in Lippincott's Magazine (March 1896). Louis Sullivan, "yüksek ofis binası sanatsal" Lippincott's Magazine (Mart 1896) sayılır. * Fate is not an eagle, it creeps like a rat. Kader bir kartal değil, bir sıçan gibi creeps. o Elizabeth Bowen , The House in Paris (1935). Elizabeth Bowen, House of Paris (1935) içinde. I wish the Bald Eagle had not been chosen as the representative of our country; he is a bird of bad moral character; like those among men who live by sharking and robbing, he is generally poor, and often very lousy. Ben Bald Eagle ülkemizin temsilcisi olarak seçilmiştir değil olsaydı; o kötü ahlak karakterin bir kuş türü; olanlar sharking ve soymaktan tarafından canlı erkekler arasında gibi, genellikle ve genellikle çok kötü kötüdür. * I wish the Bald Eagle had not been chosen as the representative of our country; he is a bird of bad moral character; like those among men who live by sharking and robbing, he is generally poor, and often very lousy. Ben Bald Eagle ülkemizin temsilcisi olarak seçilmiştir değil olsaydı; o kötü ahlak karakterin bir kuş türü; olanlar sharking ve soymaktan tarafından canlı erkekler arasında gibi, genellikle ve genellikle çok kötü kötüdür. The turkey is a much more respectable bird. Türkiye çok daha saygın bir kuş türü. o Benjamin Franklin , letter to Sarah Bache (January 26, 1784). Benjamin Franklin, Sarah Bache mektup (26 Ocak 1784). * Yet spirit immortal, the tomb can not bind thee, Oysa ruh ölümsüz, mezar can't bind seni But like thine own eagle that soars to the sun Ama seninki gibi kendi kartal bu güneşe soars Thou springest from bondage and leavest behind thee Sen esaret ve sana arkasında leavest den springest A name which before thee no mortal hath won. Daha önce hiçbir ölümlü indirdiği sana bir isim kazandı. o Lyman Heath , The Grave of Bonaparte . Lyman Heath, Grave of Bonaparte. [ edit ] The eagle shot with an eagle-feather arrow Değiştir kartal-tüy okla kartal vurdu * The haft of the arrow had been feathered with one of the eagle's own plumes. Ok sap bir kartal kendi plumes ile tüylü olmuştu. We often give our enemies the means of our own destruction. Genellikle düşmanlarımız kendi imha vermek anlamına gelir. o Aesop , The Eagle and the Arrow . Aesop, Kartal ve Ok. * So in the Libyan fable it is told So Libya masal içinde anlatılır That once an eagle, stricken with a dart, Bir kartal, bir zamanlar bir dart ile kapılmış Said, when he saw the fashion of the shaft, Dedi, o, şaft moda gördüm "With our own feathers, not by others' hands, "Kendi tüyleri ile, başkalarının elinde değil, tarafından Are we now smitten." Şimdi vurulmuş var. " o Aeschylus , Fragm. Aeschylus, Fragm. 123 (Plumptre's Translation). 123 (Plumptre's Translation). * So the struck eagle, stretch'd upon the plain, Öylesine vurdu kartal, düz üzerine stretch'd, No more through rolling clouds to soar again, No haddeleme bulutlar daha aracılığıyla yeniden uçmak için View'd his own feather on the fatal dart, View'd ölümcül dart üzerine kendi tüy, And wing'd the shaft that quiver'd in his heart. Ve şaft onun kalbinde quiver'd wing'd. o Lord Byron , English Bards and Scotch Reviewers (1809), line 826. Lord Byron, İngiliz ve İskoç Bards Değerlendirme (1809), line 826. * Like a young eagle, who has lent his plume Onun tüy vermiştir genç bir kartal gibi, To fledge the shaft by which he meets his doom, , Hangi tarafından onun azabı uygun şaft tüylenmek için See their own feathers pluck'd to wing the dart Kendi tüyleri kanadına dart pluck'd bak Which rank corruption destines for their heart. Hangi onların kalp yolsuzluk destines rank. o Thomas Moore , Corruption . Thomas Moore, Yolsuzluk. * That eagle's fate and mine are one, O kartal ve mayın bir kaderi vardır Which on the shaft that made him die Yani ölmesine yapılan milin Espied a feather of his own, Onun kendi Espied tüy, Wherewith he wont to soar so high. Dığı o kadar yüksek uçmak için alışkanlık. o Edmund Waller , To a Lady singing a Song of his Composing . Edmund Waller, a Lady onun Oluşturma bir Song şarkı için. * Let them make their war. Onların savaş yapalım. Whence come night and day? Whence gece ve gün gelir? Whence will the eagle become gray? Nereden kartal gri olacak? Whence is it that night is dark? Nereden o gece karanlık değil mi? Whence is it that the linnet is green? Nereden bu Linnet yeşil mi? The ebullition of the sea, Deniz taşkınlık, How is it not seen? Nasıl görmedim? o Taliesin , The First Address of Taliesin , Priv Cyfarch as translated by WF Skene (1858) . Taliesin, Birinci Adres Taliesin ile, Priv Cyfarch olarak WF Skene (1858) tarafından çevrilmiş. Category:Birds * Category:Golf Kategori:Kartallar Kategori:Ermenistan ulusal sembolleri Kategori:Suriye'nin ulusal semboller